


Sammy's Release

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Going to Hell, M/M, Suicide, Torturer Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY.Angst, Suicide, Violence, Sexual ActsVERY SAD SHORT STORY. SUICIDE. IF you or someone you love might be thinking of suicide call suicide hotline:844-359-6685THIS IS WINCESTStory about when Dean went to Hell and left Sammy alone. This does NOT have a happy ending. It's written in the spirit of soul mates can't stay apart. They'd even share hell together.





	

Dean's gone. Hellhound came and dragged Dean to Hell while Sammy watched. Sam failed to save his brother even though his brother saved him. Dean made Sam promise to give him a hunter's funeral and he did. He and Bobby salted and burned Dean's body. Sammy cried for weeks.

Sam couldn't get Dean out of his mind. Dean wasn't just a brother, he was Sammy's soul mate. They shared everything and that included intimate moments. Sam cries every night as he caresses Dean's pillow. The pillow has long lost his scent, but Sam won't let it go.

Sam starts sleeping with older men. Some are kind. Others are not. Some are sadistic. Sam thinks he deserves the sadistic ones. The ones that want to split him open and make him bleed. He deserves to bleed because he failed his one true love.

Sam often dreams about Dean. He's alone in his hotel room and Dean shows up. He's perfectly normal and it's like nothing ever happened.

Sammy runs into his arms kissing him madly. Dean grips Sam's ass cheeks firmly, wrapping his long legs around his hips as he slides onto the bed. "Dean I missed you so much. Please make love to me." Tears are falling.

Dean kisses him everywhere as they take their clothes off. "I've missed you too. My beautiful Sammy."

Dean lubes up his hole and slides fingers in to stretch Sammy out. Sammy has tears streaming down his cheeks. "Make love to me Dean. I need to feel you. Please."

Dean kisses Sam as he slides deep into Sammy's heat. "Oh. You're such a good boy Sammy. Feels so good!" Dean gives Sammy exactly what he needs.

Dean shoves the two fingers he just had in Sammy's hole, stretching him out, into Sammy's mouth. "That's it. Suck on that baby boy."

Sammy is almost there. Dean is stroking Sammy's cock. "You gonna cum for me?"

Dean's fingers are still in Sammy's mouth. He mumbles, "Yes Dean! I'm yours. Always. I'm cumming for you!!"

Just as Sam finds his "release",  
he finds his release from the pain....

BANG!!!!

Sam opens his eyes and he's on a metal rack in a very dark place. It smells of sulfur and ash. The fumes are actually sting his eyes. It's so very hot as well.

"Hey Sammy. Didn't expect to see you here."

Sam is sobbing uncontrollably. "DEAN!!! OMG!! I missed you so much!! Untie me and we'll get outta here!" Sammy pulls on his restraints. Dean doesn't help. Sammy looks up at his brother with confusion.

One minute it's green eyed Dean, now it's black eyed Dean, that's looking down at Sam. "Shall we begin?" Dean rolls up his sleeves and picks up a sharp blade.  
...  
At the end of the day Sam is nothing but bones and meat. Magically he is made whole. Another demon appears and introduces himself as Alastair. "Wasn't smart masturbating with your brother's Colt pistol Sammy. You got what you wanted though. Alone time with Dean. I have a proposal for you. I'll let you up off this rack on one condition."

Sam is weeping profusely.

"You listening Sammy? You can get off this rack if you pick up your brothers knife and trade places with him. Start hacking on him. Do we have a deal?"

He hiccups and weeps through his reply. "I love Dean. No matter what. Shove your offer up your ass."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Meanwhile:

"Hello Mr. Singer? This is Mike Dawson with Pontiac, Illinois morgue. We have you listed as next of kin for Samuel William Winchester?"

"Oh dear God no!"

"I'm sorry for your loss..."

"How?"

"Suicide by gunshot."

"Sonofabitch!! Why Sam?! ... I'm sorry."

"No. I understand. That's quite alright."

"I ...I'll come... claim the body."

.....

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you or someone you know is suicidal please call suicide hot line: 844-359-6685
> 
> Comments are welcome. Please leave constructive criticism, encouragement or polite angst. All hateful comments will be removed. Honesty is appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
